1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor device of a vertical MOSFET or the like, a trade-off relationship between a breakdown voltage and on-resistance has been known. A superjunction semiconductor element has been known as a technique of achieving low on-resistance while securing a breakdown voltage (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1). The following documents are given as relevant prior art documents.